


the art of a scientist

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2019 WinterIron Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tony loved testing Bucky’s super-soldier limits. Seeing how many times Bucky could come in one night was a lot of fun, but this, this was Tony’s favorite. Keeping Bucky balanced on a knife edge, seeing how long Bucky could go, how much Bucky could take - Tony loved it.





	the art of a scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winteriron Bingo square N2: edging.

Tears ran down Bucky’s face. Tony thought they were beautiful. 

Bucky didn’t even seem to notice them. His eyes were wide and unseeing as drops gathered at the corners of his eyes and slid down, but Tony could see them. Tony appreciated them. 

Tony had caused them, after all, and he would hate not to appreciate his work. Especially when his work was such a masterpiece, a study of desire. 

Bucky, naked except where ropes tied him to the bed. Skin glistening, chest heaving, tears streaming. Bucky’s cock, full and aching, stood erect and so deep a red it was almost purple. Tony had been tormenting Bucky, and especially that cock, for long stretches of time now. Pushing, pushing, pushing Bucky toward that edge only to pull back, again and again and again. 

Tony loved testing Bucky’s super-soldier limits. Seeing how many times Bucky could come in one night was a lot of fun too but this, _this_ was Tony’s favorite. Keeping Bucky balanced on a knife edge, seeing how long Bucky could go, how much Bucky could take, before Tony let Bucky orgasm. It was more of a test of Tony’s skills than Bucky’s in some ways, because Bucky’s senses were dialed so far up. The lightest touch at the right moment could set Bucky off, and Tony had to know how much or how little to give to keep Bucky right where Tony wanted him. 

Tony loved it. 

Bucky jerked, bucking against the ropes that tied him to the bed. The ropes wouldn’t hold a super-soldier so Bucky still had to measure his strength, but they made it work. They had tried one of Tony’s creations that held up to the metal arm and super strength, but when Bucky had gone too far down he’d lost it, in a bad way, when he tugged on the enhanced ropes. There were too many memories, too many nightmares for Bucky to completely relax when completely pinned down. Even now, Bucky required a careful touch. How to give Bucky the release they both sought while navigating around the history and weight of torture? Together, they’d stumbled through it and now Tony figured himself the expert in giving Bucky exactly what they both needed. 

Bucky settled down again after one jerk, so Tony didn’t punish him. Much. 

Tony leaned down and blew a stream of cool air on one of Bucky’s nipples. With how far Bucky was gone already, that was more than enough. Bucky keened, back arching, as he tried to remain calm like Tony ordered and still deal with the sensations Tony had given him. 

“Relax for me, baby,” Tony soothed. “Let it happen.”

Bucky gasped for air. 

Tony gave into temptation and kissed those bright red lips. Bucky responded, a beat behind and mouth slack. 

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Tony murmured as he kissed away Bucky’s tears. “Sinfully gorgeous. I can barely keep my hands off you.” Tony ran a hand down Bucky’s side, did a lazy circle at Bucky’s hip, then slid back up, feeling Bucky’s muscles jump. “You’re so good to me. All mine, and I can’t wait to see you fall apart. I think it’ll be a good one, don’t you?”

Bucky’s only answer was a groan. 

“Yeah, it’ll be a good one,” Tony promised. He flicked Bucky’s nipple and watched Bucky’s muscles quiver from the sensation. He did it again, and Bucky squirmed. 

All that power tied down and stretched out for him - all Tony’s to play with, all Tony’s to command. Tony was liquid hot himself, watching Bucky and knowing Bucky was letting Tony do this. A futurist at heart, he couldn’t wait until that moment - when he finally pushes Bucky over the edge, watches Bucky come part, and then Tony can take himself in hand and come all over Bucky. His Bucky - sated, boneless, and covered in Tony’s come. 

Tony’s cock throbbed, aching for that moment. 

Tony brushed more of Bucky’s tears away. The time was soon. He didn’t want Bucky to fail now, after they had played for so long and Bucky had done so well. All Tony had to decide now was how to push Bucky over the edge. A hand on Bucky’s cock? A bite to Bucky’s neck? A kiss to Bucky’s thigh? 

Bucky’s body trembled, waiting for Tony’s choice. 

“Alright darling,” Tony said as he shifted into the space in between Bucky’s legs. He wanted the best view. “You’ve done so well. Perfect. Now you get to come. You can let go, baby. Come.”

Tony stroked Bucky’s hot, heavy cock in one hand and with the other dug his nails into the skin of Bucky’s inner thigh, knowing Bucky will light up with the mix of pain and pleasure. 

Bucky’s hips stuttered. All the muscles in Bucky’s body tensed under the strain, and Tony took it all in, Bucky frozen in perfection. 

Bucky shattered apart, screaming release. 

“So good for me, darling. So very, very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky can thank the Winteriron Discord for getting to orgasm. I was tempted to leave it at 'Bucky’s body trembled, waiting for Tony’s choice.' because teasing is fun ;)


End file.
